


Midnight Drive

by fi_ctionalbox



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24907387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fi_ctionalbox/pseuds/fi_ctionalbox
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik
Kudos: 9





	Midnight Drive

“Kayaknya di luar anginnya seger, deh. Buka ya jendelanya?” tanya Seungwoo sambil memandang ke luar jendela mobil.

Seungsik di bangku pengemudi melepaskan sebelah tangannya dari setir dan menahan lengan Seungwoo. “Nggak usah ngide. Masuk angin bareng ntar kita yang repot.”

Seungwoo tertawa keras. Benar juga. Sejenak dia sempat lupa kalau mereka berdua sama-sama udah nggak muda lagi. Tapi ya, udah lama nggak jalan-jalan cuma berdua gini, jadi serasa muda lagi. Rasanya sekarang dia pengen kilas balik aja ke sekian tahun lalu ketika mereka berdua masih sama-sama muda, ceria dan bersemangat. Ketika mereka masih bisa _road trip_ semalaman dan tetap bermuka cerah pagi harinya waktu harus kerja. Kalau sekarang sih, ya seperti kata Seungsik tadi, kena angin dikit bisa tumbang bersamaan.

Dari sekian tahun bersama itu, satu yang mereka berdua syukuri: keberadaan satu sama lain. Jaman bisa saja berubah. Orang-orang bisa saja berubah, mulai dari yang baik seperti gimana orang sekarang sadar kalau membuang sampah sembarangan itu nggak baik, sampai yang kurang baik seperti gimana orang semakin nggak bisa ngurusin urusannya sendiri. Mereka berdua bersyukur keberadaan masing-masing adalah suatu konstan yang bisa diandalkan. Karena sungguh, mereka juga sadar kalo sangat sedikit orang yang bisa beruntung punya konstanta dalam hidup yang penuh variabel kayak gini.

“Habis ini kayaknya ada lapangan kecil gitu deh di pinggir jalan. Ke situ bentar yuk?” Seungsik tiba-tiba memecah keheningan yang nyaman di antara mereka berdua.

“Huh? Oke. Mau ngapain emangnya?”

“Mau liat bintang.”

Seungwoo berpikir sejenak. “Kayaknya dari sini nggak akan keliatan bintang deh.”

“Mau pura-pura liat bintang,” koreksi Seungsik.

“Harusnya tadi bilang ‘bintangnya ada di mata kamu’.”

“Idih.”

Seungwoo tertawa, disusul suara tawa Seungsik. Deru mobil kecil itu terdengar hangat jika diiringi dengan suara tawa mereka berdua.

* * *

Saat ini mereka berdua tengah berdiri di pinggir lapangan yang gelap sambil gandengan. Orang kalau lihat pasti heran kenapa ada dua laki-laki gandengan dan diem-dieman di pinggir lapangan, gelap-gelapan. Tapi mereka berdua sangat menikmati suasana seperti ini. Desir angin yang seiring dengan desir darah di nadi keduanya. Angin yang merangkul tubuh mereka berdua seperti rasa yang sangat ini juga tengah menyelimuti hati mereka. Mereka berdua tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing tapi seolah-olah mereka tengah berpikir bersama dalam satu pusat pikiran.

Sampai ponsel Seungsik berdering.

Seungsik merogoh saku jaketnya tanpa melepaskan gandengannya ke tangan Seungwoo. “Ini adek,” bisiknya pada Seungwoo sebelum menerima _videocall_ itu. “Ya? Kok kamu belum bobo?”

“Papa kemana? Kok belum pulang!” tanya suara di seberang sana. Seungsik tertawa pelan. “Kok di situ gelap? Papa diculik?” tanyanya lagi.

Seungwoo yang tadinya ada di luar visi penelepon kemudian memunculkan diri. “Iya. Papa diculik.”

“DIH!” teriak bocah itu. Seungwoo tertawa keras.

“Dih kenapa? Kamu kok gitu sama Papa.”

“Subin nggak diajak! Aku mau ngambek sama Papa Sik sama Papa Woo.”

“Ya sana ngambek, wle,” goda Seungwoo sambil menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah kamera depan ponsel Seungsik. Super ngeselin.

“Kalo kamu ngambek nanti kamu bobonya sama siapa?” tanya Seungsik tenang, senyum manis terulas di bibirnya. Seungwoo yang gemas kemudian mencuri kecupan di bibir itu.

“Kok cium-cium!” protes Subin lagi. “Bobo sendiri lah, ini aja Subin bobo sendiri,” katanya kemudian menjawab pertanyaan Seungsik.

“Oh, nggak mau nyusul nanti kalo Papa berdua udah pulang?”

“... Mau. Ya udah deh nggak jadi ngambek tapi cepetan pulang!”

“Sejam lagi ya, Dek. Mau pacaran lagi bentar,” Seungwoo yang menjawab kemudian jarinya dengan cepat menutup panggilan itu sebelum Subin (dan Seungsik) sempat protes.


End file.
